


FE3H LGBT Week Day 2: Sparring

by Zeriphi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude's mostly joking but Lorenz takes him seriously, Drabble, Kisses, M/M, Sparring, only rated T because Lorenz swears, rivalry banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriphi/pseuds/Zeriphi
Summary: Claude wins a sparring match so now Lorenz owes him one. Written for FE3HLGBTweek on Tumblr using the day two prompt "practice"





	FE3H LGBT Week Day 2: Sparring

“OH GODDESS DAMMIT-“ Lorenz swore as his blade was flung from his hands. Claude grinned mischievously.

“I win!” He declared. “Nice hustle though Lorenz.” Lorenz glared at him.

“You can’t be serious.” He scoffed. “You’re an archer! You couldn’t possibly beat me in combat.”

“Hey, you usually use a lance. Really not that different from a bow when you think about it.” Claude argued. Lorenz furrowed his brow.

“What ever do you mean by that? The two have nothing in common!”

“Well they both put some distance between you and the enemy.” Claude explained. “… The arrow a little more logically, though, since you still have to get relatively close to your enemy to stab him with your sticky thingy.”

“You’re hopeless, Claude.” Lorenz shook his head, as he went to retrieve his practice sword.

“Maybe so… But… I still won.” Claude smirked. “You know what that means?” Lorenz rolled his eyes.

“Tragically, yes.” He picked up his sword. “Alright. What do you want this time?” Lorenz walked back up to Claude. “Any particular weapon from my collection? A favour perhaps?” Claude smirked.

“I guess you could say that.” He snickered.

“Well what is it?”

“I want you, to tell me you think I’m going to be a good and worthy leader!” Claude requested. Lorenz looked around the arena, no one was there but them.

“… You can’t be serious.” He retorted.

“Well if that’s too much for you to handle, you could also kiss me!”

“I BEG YOUR PARDON?!” Lorenz exclaimed.

“Well I mean you don’t have to we could always go back to plan A…” Lorenz glared at him.

“Is that a challenge, oh dear house leader?” He muttered. Claude raised an eyebrow.

“Noooo? The challenge happened when we just sparred, and as you may recall, I won-“ In a moment of impulse and frustration, Lorenz grabbed Claude by his shoulders and pulled him into a hard kiss. Claude’s eyes widened briefly, but slowly closed as he leaned into it.

Claude’s lips were warm against his own. Lorenz’s features softened. He found himself enjoying the experience far more than anticipated (though he’d never admit it, he had previously contemplated what such an experience would be like) Claude deepened the kiss, locking his lips with Lorenz. Lorenz found his hands around Claude’s waist, as Claude’s fingers snaked through his hair. Lorenz almost found himself disappointed when Claude pulled back, separating the two of them. Lorenz’s eyes were half lidded. Claude chuckled.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked. Lorenz pushed him lightly on the chest.

“Oh shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write as well as the first time in writing I've actually had to describe kissing so there's a first for everything I guess.


End file.
